Calling Stars
To Firey, Someone who defintely deserves a dedication. <3 Airfeather 'He's planning to destroy StormClan with rogues?' Earthcloud mewed in disbelief. 'Unfortunatly, yes,' Firewhisker mewed. 'I'm afraid we're all going to be annihilated.' 'This isn't the time to joke,' I snapped, worry blocking up my throat like a stuck prey bone. 'We should be considering how we can stop him with our powers.' After the battle against DarkClan, none of us had found much use for our powers. We didn't need them. But we did. 'Are you saying we should use them against Echo?' Waterpelt suggested slowly, mulling it over. 'It's a nice idea, but how?' That was the question we had been dreading. 'Let's think about it,' I decided. I dropped my voice to a whisper not much louder than the wind. 'And we musn't tell anyone.' Firewhisker's tail tip quivered. 'We know.' * * * * 'Hurry up,' I snapped at Echo, disguised as Ashpaw. He was trailing behind the rest of the patrol, scuffing downheartedly at the snow like Sunpaw had stolen his prey. The white pelt that covered the ground still hadn't melted, and it had turned to dangerous ice in many parts. 'Sorry,' Echo/Ashpaw moaned 'I'm so tired. Bluegaze took me training yesterday and my muscles ache...' I ignored his groans and protests, and increased my pace to a brisk trot. 'I thought you were meant to be the best apprentice in the Clan,' I mimicked. 'Never tiring, never hungry.' 'But I am,' Echo wailed. He rounded his dark eyes on me, the eyes I thought I once loved. 'Please, Airfeather, can we wait?' He sounded so sincere, it reminded me of why I liked him before. Then I reminded myself of what he was planning, and snapped, We are moving on, whether you like it or not. Now keep up.' I turned away from the shady cat and began to jog to keep up with the other warriors. Thankfully, my enemy began to follow, running to keep pace with me. I noticed his pelt was rippling like water, changing back into his normal form. I'd seen hiim do this only once before, and it fascinated me to see his limbs grow and his ears lengthen. In his normal shape, Echo was a head above me, his whiskers brushing my ears. 'Now,' he breathed, his exhale tickling the top of my muzzle. 'Please can you listen to me?' I realised I had stopped to watch Echo transform. 'No,' I retorted shortly, and bunched my muscles to dash off again. 'After you almost destroyed StormClan, I can never trust you again. And we know your plan.' Before I could even move a paw, Echo blocked me with his long, winding tail. 'What is my plan then?' 'You want to finally beat StormClan to avenge your master. You have the help of some old rogue allies of his,' I answered smoothly. 'And us, the Elements-remember us? We defeated you last time. And we're going to do it again.' Echo let out a mrrow of amusement. 'How? Your powers can't do anything against me.' I flinched. 'Yes, Deathstar told me about you and your friends.' I felt myself panic, and immediately pushed out my shield. Ha, can't attack me, ''I thought a little smugly. Instead of thrusting my muzzle into his face and teasing him, I questioned, 'How come you and Deathstar were so...amicable? He doesn't-well, didn't-trust strangers. And you were an outcast.' Echo mrrowed again. 'Oh, Airfeather, haven't you guessed by now?' 'We should really be catching up with the others,' I struggled, trying to change the subject. I didn't want to hear what he had to say; I had a horrible feeling it was something I didn't want to know. I felt like I had fallen in the stream like I did a few seasons back. 'Haven't you noticed a few similarities between Deathstar and I?' Echo pressed, ignoring my suggestion. I considered this. They both had the same dark eyes and pelt, but Deathstar was a lot heavier and broader than Echo. Dread descended on my shoulders like a heavy rain cloud. 'No,' I breathed. 'No, that can't be true...' But I had to face the facts. 'Say it,' Echo hissed. 'I want you to say it aloud and know that it is true.' I shook my head desperately, but my jaws were already moving. 'You are....' I pointed my nose in his direction. 'You are Deathstar's....''son. ''Which means you are Waterpelt's brother.' The horror of it all made me feel unsteady on my paws. 'Disgusting, I know,' Echo sneered. 'I didn't want to be related to that mangy Waterpelt.' A hundred of rude and mean sayings ran through my head, but shock numbed me, and I mewed instead, 'But Deathstar never had a third kit with Redpoison,' I pointed out, my whiskers quivering. 'Oh, I'm not ''her ''kit,' Echo scowled. 'Son of a rogue. I didn't know Deathstar was my father until I met him four seasons after I was born. My mother found a new mate-Dark, the Alley Cat who's helping me to destroy StormClan and avenge my father. And guess who is Dark's daughter?' I knew the answer even though I hadn't thought about it. 'Shadowpaw.' 'Exactly.' It came out as a purr. Echo continued. 'It's a small world, isn't it, Airfeather?' ''I can never tell Waterpelt this, never ever, ''I vowed. It would destroy him. He'd alread gone through enough, losing his sister and his mother. The secret was already weighing me down, like stones were nestled in my belly. 'And there's something else I'd like to say,' Echo said suddenly, his mocking tone gone and replaced with honesty. 'What?' I glared at him, anger hot inside me. 'More secrets? More evil plans? What can you do next, I'm already dying to rip out your heart, if you give me a moment I will happily do so-' 'Shut up.' Echo's words were quiet, but I felt force behind the words. I shut my mouth. He wouldn't meet my eyes. the dark pools hooded behing their lids. I felt sympathy and another feeling I wished I could force out of me, but it was there. I silently cursed myself. 'Don't you get it Airfeather?' Echo sounded angry, sorrowful and regret. 'Don't you get it? I love you. I wish I didn't, but I do.' The words slipped out before I could stop them. 'I love you too.' What was I doing? It was like a different mind was functioning me, but I knew the feeling was real. And I hated myself for it. His muzzle brushed mine. 'Will you come with me to camp?' Echo asked. Still dazed, I asked, 'What camp? The only camp is StormClan camp.' 'No, Dark's camp, silly,' Echo teased. 'I need to talk to him.' 'All right.' Again, I wasn't controlling my speech. 'Is it far?' 'Just around the corner,' Echo answered. 'What are you waiting for?' Silently, I followed him into the trees. ''TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE SIX Category:Elements (Series)